


Sleep and Whispers

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bunny!Nate, Drinking, Drunkard - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, Red writes, Toys, Wood carving, acidental injury, bunny!natemare, not a major injury, scene description, shawn flynn - Freeform, slight angst, spooky toys, talking toys, wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Shawn is getting awfully sick of waking up in the middle of the night.Second part of ‘The Carver and the Hare.’ You don’t need to read the first part of it though.





	Sleep and Whispers

Sleep and whispers

  
The house was quiet. The moonlight glimmered in just the slightest way through the curtains. It shown on the deep wood of the room. The whole house was practically wood anyways- Wood paneling and flooring. Shawn didn’t mind, nor did he really care.

  
Shawn was roused out of his sleep. He laid there, grumpy for a second and reaching for his knife, before he realized what woke him. The rabbit- Nate, was climbing into bed with him. Shawn glared, “Hell’s name do ya think you’re doing?”

  
“I- getting into bed with you, sir... I got scared,” the bunny mumbled awkwardly.

  
Shawn glared, “fucking hell rabbit. I sleep with a knife. I’ll kill ya.”

  
The bunny froze, before realizing it wasn’t an actual threat. It climbed into bed the rest of the way- With that, he turned over. The bunny slowly scooted closer slowly. Getting closer- and closer- “What the fuck is it now?”

  
A gulp sounded, “I- I was hoping we could cuddle.”

  
Shawn turned his back enough to look at the rabbit, “Do I look like a cuddler to you? Go ta sleep, and be glad I’m not making you go back ta the other room.”

  
The bunny let out a whimper, and a timid ‘yes sir,’ before scooting back over.

  
**********

  
Mornings sucked. They were the worst time of the day. Shawn laid there, a damn rabbit-demon-morph on his chest. Every fucking morning. He allowed it for about a minute, before it got pushed off. A yelp was heard as it fell on the floor, but didn’t say anything. Of course it didn’t say anything- the damn thing didn’t have a backbone.

  
Shawn sat up, and looked over the edge. The bunnies shorts had fallen just the slightest bit down- “You have a fucking tail?”

  
The bunny yelped again and sat up, covering its tail even though it wasn’t facing him anymore, “Y-Yes. Yes I do.”

  
“Livin with fuckin Peter cottontail-“ Shawn grumbled.

  
“B-but- my names Nate-“ The bunny was clearly confused. Why was he being called peter if that wasn’t his name- Shawn stood up and cracked his back. The bunny just sorta... stared, “Uh- S-Sir..”

  
Shawn looked back over. The bunny was sitting with a bright red blush on it’s face. He sighed, debating on rather or not he should ask, before doing so begrudgingly, “What is it?”

  
"I- do- you need anything?” The rabbit pried it’s eyes away and looked down at the floor. Shawn squinted at him, “Whaddya mean do I ‘need anything?’ If I needed somethin, I’d get it myself. Don’t need a spineless rabbit takin care.”

  
Nate shrunk into himself, “I- I just wanted to- Yknow.. offer?”

  
Shawn furrowed his eyebrows before letting out a disgruntled, “Thanks, but no thanks.”

  
************

  
They fell into a pattern. Shawn would go too work on days he had to, and make toys on days he didn’t. Drink too much, and listen to the toys complaints. Basically the same schedule he’d had for years, only with a rabbit beside him.

  
The rabbit seemed to do all of the housework. Shawn could damn well take care of himself.... but he didn’t say the rabbit couldn’t take care of the house. When asked, the rabbit simply said that it needed something to do. Shawn didn’t argue. The toys seemed to like it after all- and if the toys were happy, they were quieter.

  
**********

  
Shawn was getting sick of waking up due to the rabbit ‘sneaking’ in bed. The damn thing didn’t have a rats clue how to be quiet. Maybe that’s why he was dragging the rabbit into the room with him before he went to bed. The toys muttered whispers, spreading scandalous words and rumors.

  
The rabbit was a bit of a mess- getting ready for bed and all, but finally it landed, soon enough going to sleep. Everything was fine and dandy-

 

... Until Shawn woke up again, something poking into his side. He cursed loudly, unsure of what it was. Hell, only knows- he looked over. The rabbit- Nate- was grinding on him. Shawn could take a damn good guess at what was poking him on the side now too-

  
Shawn honestly didn’t care. All he wanted was some damn sleep. He shook the bunny harshly with one hand, “Wouldya quit moving. Im tryin to sleep.”

  
The bunny blinked blearily, blushing and whimpering as he stopped. Shawn grumbled, turning back over.

  
The rabbit waited a few seconds before whimpering. Shawn practically growled rolling over and pinning the rabbit down on the bed, “If I fuck ya, wouldya just shut the hell up and let me sleep?!”

  
Nate’s eyes widened, and they nodded quickly, his thighs already shaking. Shawn huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before getting to work.

  
The rabbit was sensitive. They were soft, and other than the shaking, didn’t make any unprompted movements. Their tail was sensitive- they weren’t even close to quiet either. If Shawn didn’t live with thick walls and a couple miles out, he would’ve had some problems.

  
Shawn plopped back down on the bed, sweat coated over him. The room was finally quiet, other than the sounds of heavy breathing as they both settled. It was quick chat and minimal cleanup, before Shawn was right back asleep.

  
*********

  
The rabbit was hesitant in the morning. Shawn had acted like it hadn’t happened, getting up and leaving the room as normal. That was okay they guessed..

  
The day was normal, the bunny sated. Shawn was quiet, drinking as always. The toys were loud today...

  
So many whispers and voices rang though the room. So many judgements of what he had done, yet he simply couldn’t bring himself to care. The bottle of whiskey may have went a bit faster, but he still simply didn’t care. Why would he after all?

  
Carving was natural- a movement he had mastered long ago. Movements that he let his hands wonder and his mind barely pay attention. Maybe that’s why he got hurt so much? It was what got him in this situation in the first place. The toys made sure to remind him of that- as if another scar on his hand wasn’t enough for them.

  
The toy he’d gotten blood on had complained. Said he didn’t care about his work enough. He simply stared at it, before putting on the final dot of paint. It said he wouldn’t of had to put that there if he hadn’t of spilt blood on it- that he should be better. Shawn chuckled harshly, before flicking it, resulting in it falling over.

  
He was the toy maker after all- and who did they think they were to tell him how to do his hobby?

 

 


End file.
